The present invention relates to a propylene-ethylene copolymer suited as a material for a transparent film or sheet having elasticity recovering property in which conversion to non-polyvinyl chloride proceeds, a resin composition for a transparent film or sheet having elasticity recovering property comprising the above copolymer and a transparent elasticity recovering film or sheet and a wrap film comprising the above resin composition.